True Pacifist Route
Intro The true pacifist route is one of the three available routes in Undertale. She can be unlocked if you finished the neutral route without kiling anybody. You must act friendly and help all the main characters. For exemple, you need to deliver a letter from undyne to alphys which tell that she loves her. Also things like increasing the mattaton's show rating to 10000. Scenario You have to become friend with everybody in the right order without forgetting anyone, you also need to end battles peacefully with the spare button. After travel through all locations of the underground, you arrive to alphys's lab in hotland, here you find a note from alphys in their bathroom and gain access to the true lab. The true lab That is an abandonned lab where alphys make her experiments about souls and determination in order to revive monsters from death. All her experiments gone wrong, resulting into the creation of the amalgamates and flowey. You can easily find when wandering around in the lab many yellow flowers, which curiously look like flowey. Amalgamates was made due to the fact that monster could not handle determination and so two monsters or more melted together..... About Flowey (soulless asriel) it's another story, many players think that flowey was made by injected the determination of asriel into a golden flower, and so that is why he lost his soul, because determination was extracted from his soul and then injected into a flower. And miraculously, it works, asriel was "alive" but what was the price? The true final battle After gathering everyone, Flowey aka Asriel, drain their souls included main characters and underground's monsters souls. Then, Asriel is brought back to live. At this moment he remembered all the pain he causes. After taked you for chara, he evolve into the god of hyperdeath form. At the end of his fight, after shooting at you stars, summon thunderbolts and try to slay you with his sword, he re-evolve into the absolute angel of hyperdeath form. Here the protagonist have to deliver his friends souls and finally the asriel soul. Asriel before releasing all the souls, destroy th barrier and free all the monsters. The protagonist have two choice two make: Forgive him or not, and give him a hug or not, any answers can be picked since he doesn't affect the ending. After the hug, he release the soul and as many players suppose, he return as a soulless flower again, a happy ending for everybody, but that's not the case for this poor asriel. The end All of your friends come with you to the surface, and you are all contemplating a beautifull sunset or sunrise. Asgore ask you if you want to be their ambassador to the humans. After that everyone decide to travel to the city and discover humanity, toriel ask you a last choice, would you stay with her forever, or let her be alone forever? Then the credits are shown where you must avoid all texts which are bullets. Category:Pacifist route Category:Undertale